


Mass Effect: Remember Us

by Rafael



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-27
Updated: 2013-12-27
Packaged: 2018-01-06 09:01:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1104953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rafael/pseuds/Rafael
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A protege fulfills a promise to his mentor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mass Effect: Remember Us

Perkins waited until everyone else left the farewell party. He went over to his protege, the young turian who joined C-Sec eighteen months ago. In those months he taught him everything he knew about police work on the Citadel. How to read both species and individuals. How to temper quick action with patience. That police didn't fight crime, they kept the peace. Tarcitus, or " The kid," as he call him, was a quick learner and Perkins knew that one he would be saluting him, not the other around. Of course that was if any of them survived the war. Tarcitus had just transferred back to the turian military. Palaven needed every able body to hold the line against the Reapers.

"Hey kid," said Perkins.

"Sir," replied Tarcitus.

"You don't have to call me that anymore, Tarcitus," said Perkins.

"It not just about title, it's also respect, sir," said Tarcitus with smile.

Perkins looked away less the Turian see the tears that swelled in his eyes. It took a few seconds for Perkins to recover, but recover he did.

"Listen, kid, my people, my home world, my...," Perkins swallowed, "species are lost. Six thousand years of history, maybe a million and half of evolution, gone, about to become a footnote in galactic history. I...dammit... we were arrogant, stupid, ambitious and just well, we sort of blundered into the galaxy like...I don't know... bratty kids." Perkins put a heavy hand on the Tarcitus' shoulder, "And maybe your people will survive this. If they do, if you do, please, remember us. Remember that we...we were...okay?"

Tarcitus stood straight, "Will kick the Reaper's out of Palaven and then we will come for Earth. The hit us hard, but we are hitting back. It was humans who stopped the Reapers three years ago, we owe you that and much more and we turians, well, we pay our debts."

Both men shook hands, "May the spirits watch over you, kid."

"May the Lord watch over you, sir."

Tarcitus left the next day. He earned renown on Palaven and beyond, and the turians kept their promise and helped liberate Earth. But Perkins didn't survive the war. After the war Tarcitus returned to C-Sec. But he never forgot Perkins or the promise he made that day. After three decades of service on the Citadel, he went work on a book about humanity.

The title of the book?

_The Human Spirit_


End file.
